Many different medication delivery devices and physiological fluid analyte monitoring systems are commercially available. A common application of such devices is the infusion of insulin to and the monitoring of blood glucose levels of diabetic patients. Increased portability and ease of use of such devices have enabled diabetic patients to administer a self-regulated medical treatment regime, which in turn provides an increased level of patient autonomy and privacy. This is particularly beneficial since diabetic patients' glucose levels may vary daily or hourly.
Such self-regulated diabetic treatment regimens often include the self-administration, either by injection and/or ingestion, of various medications, e.g., insulin. In addition to a high degree of medication compliance, for such self-regulated regimes to work effectively and safely, the patient is required to closely monitor the dosage and times at which medication is taken and may need to record or document corresponding medically relevant self-monitoring information, e.g., blood glucose level, insulin dosage, etc. The monitoring of such data helps to determine the current status and course of action (e.g., regimen change) of future actions. Because the recordation of this information can be time consuming and inconvenient, particularly if done with pen and paper, it is desirable that recordation, compilation and tracking of this type of information be minimized and time-efficient for the patient as possible.
Accordingly, there is continued interest in the development of improved devices and methods for the patient-regulated administration of medication and associated monitoring and recordation of medical information, including but not limited to drug administration (e.g., injection) time and dosage, analyte concentration (e.g., glucose levels, and the like). Of particular interest would be the development of a patient-controlled medication administration and monitoring system which provides the patient with flexibility and control, increases convenience, privacy and ease of use for the patient, and enhances portability of system components. Thus, what are needed are systems, apparatus, and methods for enhancing medication delivery devices.